


podfic - you're writing your tragedy

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster





	podfic - you're writing your tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're writing your tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428588) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



Title: you’re writing your tragedy

Author: forochel

Reader: Bienenalster

Fandom: Check Please!

Pairing: Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Warnings: None

Length: ~17 minutes

Summary: Year 2, Comic 9, Parse - Part III, from Kent's perspective.

 

Read it, liked it, and had the overwhelming compulsion to check that forochel has blanket permission (she does, yay!) and record it on the spot. For download (zipped mp3), [click here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x1z040b3t6gzv92/Check%20Please%20-%20you%27re%20writing%20your%20tragedy.zip?dl=0).


End file.
